fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends' Rage: Episode 13
Wolf has DarkusGUY’s body on the ground; he holds DG’s hand and stands still with his camera. Wolf, with DG’s body, are in a room with bones everywhere. The camera is recording and is facing DG’s face... Wolf) What a lovely face *Turns camera to his face* and by that, I don’t mean his, I mean my face. It’s perfect and makes me look like where I’m at. *Turns camera to DG’s face* Same can be said about his, but his said he was weak. Weaklings doesn’t survive... ( Wolf lets DG’s hand go ) ( Demenatic Wolfie comes out of Wolf’s pocket ) Wolf) It’s a simple concept that the strong survive until the end. Demenatic Wolfie) *Gets in front of the camera* WEAKLINGS ARE NOTHING TO US! Wolf) Wolfie, that is correct. Demenatic Wolfie) CAN I EAT?! Wolf) No, I need him for a minute... Demenatic Wolfie) Aww... Wolf) But soon you can. ( Demenatic Wolfie moves out of the camera’s way, without answering Wolf ) Wolf) Good Wolfie, very good...Go sit down! ( Demenatic Wolfie moves to her dining section of her room ) Wolf) *Looks at the camera* Wolfgang...*Looks at DG’s body with the camera pointed at it* EVERY LIMB IN YOUR BODY WILL BE BROKEN! *Stomps on DG’s left arm* YOUR LEFT ARM! ( Wolf walks a little to the side ) Wolf) *Stomps on DG’s hip* YOUR HIP! ( Wolf jumps between DG’s two legs ) Wolf) YOUR...YOUR...*Stomps on left knee and foot* TAKE THAT! *Jumps on lands on DG’s right knee* AND THAT, WOLFGANG! ( Wolf runs around DG’s body, rapidly stomping on it ) Wolf) AND THIS! *Kicks DG’s right arm* HAHAHA! *Slams foot into DG’s head* ...YOU DARE TO FIGHT ME BACK?! *Jumps onto DG’s chest* NEVER FIGHT BACK, SON, NEVER! *Jumps up and down on DG’s chest* I WILL BREAK YOUR HEART, WOLFGANG...IT’LL BE SHATTERED IN PIECES...IT’LL MAKE YOU SOFT...WEAK AND VULNERABLE, YOU’LL BE! *Gets off DG’s corpse* Wolfie, dinner is ready to be served! Demenatic Wolfie) ZZZ...zzz...ZZ - FOOD! *Flies up to Wolf* ( Wolf points to DG’s body and the camera turns off ) Meanwhile, Aaron suffers from a nightmare. He’s held between an arguing Wolfgang and Wolf... Wolf) Wolfgang, he’s fine! ( Aaron looks at Wolf, then looks at Wolfgang ) Wolfgang) You’re not taking him! Aaron) Daddy! Wolf) NOT TAKING HIM?! HE’S MY BELOVED GRANDSON! Aaron) *Looks at Wolf* Grandpop! Wolfgang) BELOVED?! I’M SURE YOU DON’T LOVE HIM ONE BIT! Aaron) *Looks at Wolfgang* Daddy! *Tries hugging Wolfgang’s huge body, but cannot get very close to reaching around Wolfgang* Wolf) AARON! Wolfgang) LEAVE HIM BE! Wolf) … ( A scraping, metal sound is heard ) ( Wolf holds a knife ) Wolf) Aaron, listen to me! Aaron) Daddy? Wolfgang) That’s right, Aaron. Wolf) ...GRR! *Throws his knife and the ground and tackles Wolfgang and they both disappear* ( Aaron flies away, but is caught by Samantha ) Aaron) DADDY! *Cries* Samantha) *Holds Aaron against her* It’s alright... Razeun) *Floating away from Samantha and Aaron* ATTENTION, WOLFGANG! ( Nothing ) Razeun) ATTENTION, WOLF! ( Still nothing ) Razeun) ATTEN -''' '''Samantha) It’s alright...Daddy’s fine. Razeun) *Looks at Aaron* You hungry, Mrs. Samantha? Samantha) *Looking at Aaron* Yeah... Razeun) Hehehe...Aaron, no harm to you...But...*Blades pop out* We’ll need to eat you! Wolfgang) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Aaron) *In terror* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ( Aaron wakes up ) Aaron) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Legends' Rage: Episode 13 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Any thoughts? Comment below. '' ''Legends' Rage: Episode 14 Category:Legends' Rage Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:DarkusGUY Category:Wolfgang Category:Aaron Category:Samantha Category:Razeun Category:Story Week